A Pup-Fish Story
This is a story where Skye, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma are turned into fish after drinking a dog-to-fish potion and must get the fish-to-dog potion back from an evil dog-fish. Story One faithful day, Chase, Rocky, Skye, and Zuma sneak out of the Lookout during naptime, which they didn't need at the time. They head out to Mirage Cove, a secret cove only they know about, and visit Mariana, a marine biologist, in her lab on an abandoned pirate ship. She shows them a special potion she made called dog-to-fish potion, with an antidote called fish-to-dog potion. She made the potion to have pups discover what's it's like to see the world under the sea and drink the antidote when it's done. Later, while the pups were drinking water, after a chain reaction, a big blob of the dog-to-fish potion falls into Skye's water bowl and she drinks the potion. Suddenly, she turns into a starfish and falls overboard into the ocean. The 3 pups and Mariana all get into a life boat to find Skye, so they can give her the fish-to-dog potion. However, a rough storm starts to brew in and the fish-to-dog potion falls overboard. Without thinking, Chase drinks the dog-to-fish potion and jumps in the water and turns into a California Flyfish. Zuma quickly drinks the potion too and jumps in the water and turns into a puffer fish. The storm causes the boat to sink. Since he can't swim well, Rocky drinks the dog-to-fish potion and turns into a jellyfish. Meanwhile, Skye meets a seahorse named Tootsie, who she befriends and rides on her like a horse since starfish don't swim well. However, a fish takes a whiff of the fallen fish-to-dog potion and turns into a dog-fish with dog ears and gains the power of speech. A shark, Bite, takes a not as big whiff and just gains the power of speech. The dog-fish, Rover, plans to use the nearby sunken pirate ship (not Mariana's ship lab) as his monument to make fish more intelligent and be the ruler of them. Chase, Zuma, and Rocky soon reunite with Skye and meet Tootsie. They enjoy being fish for a while, but Rocky reminds them of Mariana's warning. If they don't drink the fish-to-dog potion by sunset tomorrow, they'll be fish forever. They soon meet a baby dolphin (from the episode Pups Save a Dolphin) who actually recognizes them as the pups. Her family tells them that Rover has the fish-to-dog potion in the sunken pirate ship. Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, and Tootsie swim over to the sunken pirate ship and get the potion. Chase is about to drink it, but Zuma warns him if he drinks the potion and turns back into himself, he'll drown. However, the potion is soon taken by Rover, Bite, and Rover's new crab army. Rover has his crab army leader lock Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Rocky in a cage since he doesn't want them to interfer with his plan to use his new army to take over the water world, and soon the world once he becomes full dog. Meanwhile, Ryder and the other pups try to find the missing pups and find Mariana, who survived the storm, washed ashore on the beach. She tells them that their pup pals have been turned into fish. They are a little skeptical at first, but Everest sees the honesty in Mariana's eyes and believes her. The whole group uses The Flounder to find the pup-fish. Mariana also takes a jug full of fish-to-dog potion she made too. The next morning, Tootsie helps the Pup-Fish escape from their cage. They have no chance of getting the potion back, so they must get the ingredients for the potion. Luckily, Rocky remembers the formula for the potion since he read it when they were in Mariana's lab. However, they are confronted by Rover and his minions and try to capture the Pup-Fish again. However, Rover and Bite get into an argument. In the confusion, Rover drinks part of the potion and gains a dog tail and paws. Tootsie and the Pup-Fish try to escape, but they are stopped by the army crab leader, who attacks Chase, pinching his side fin. The crab then gets a whiff of the potion and gains a dog tail and fangs. Suddenly, the Flounder is above them and its motor creates an underwater twister. Bite, who accidentally eats the crab leader, and the crabs get pushes away by the twister and trapped in a cage-like coral. Rocky sees that Mariana has another jug of the potion and asks the baby dolphin get it for them. The Pup-Fish swim up to the surface to drink the potion. However, Rover steals the potion and drinks it. However, he becomes so much like a dog, he loses ability to breath underwater and drowns. Chase swims down and gets the jug. But his fin injury causes him to swim slower and he tosses the jug to the other pups. Skye, Zuma, and Rocky all drink the potion and become their puppy selves again and are reunited with the rest of the group. They all wait for Chase to swim up, but he doesn't. They assume he died from his injuries. Suddenly, the baby dolphin jumps out of the water with Chase, who is a German Shepherd again. It turns out; he got a strong whiff of the potion when he got the jug back and began to change back. He was about to drown, but the baby dolphin came to his rescue. He was okay; his front paw was just injured where the crab pinched his fin. Later, Tootsie, as thanks for helping the pups when they were fish, is turned into a horse by Mariana with a seahorse-to-horse potion she made. Tootsie now takes residence at Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al's farm. Mariana decides to give up on her potion ideas and destroys her formulas and potions and changes her studies to marine SONAR studies. Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Rocky are relieved that she did. Though they liked being fish while it lasted, they'd rather be puppies. Then they all go to the Lookout and take a nap. And this time, they really do need it. {The End} Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories